


Getting Colby Comfortable

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Getting Colby Comfortable

Getting Colby Comfortable

Colby was silent all the way from the office to his apartment; Don didn’t force the issue.

Don was fuming.  Someone had not only raped one of his agents, they had done it in the toilets of their office.  That meant one of two things – they were either a visitor or an agent.  If Don found out it was an agent, heaven help the bastard.  When Don got his hands on him, he would never rape anyone again.

Don jumped out of the SUV, rounding the car to Colby’s side.  The younger agent was moving awkwardly, evidencing his injuries.

“Do you need a hand?”  Don’s sincerity touched Colby.  They had had their problems, but Don was here, now, when Colby most needed him.

“I...I can manage,” Colby mumbled.  Accepting help had always been a problem for him.  Stumbling, Colby grabbed the arm Don had held out for him.  Maintaining a grip on Don’s arm, Colby looked into Don’s eyes.  He expected to see pity, but saw compassion.

“Colby, please.  Let me help you.”  A small nod from Colby found him supported in the strong arms of his boss.

*****

They made it into Colby’s apartment, Don allowing Colby enough room to walk himself, while remaining close enough to support him.

Closing the door behind them, Don turned to Colby.

“Can I get you anything?  Something to eat or drink?”

Colby shook his head.  “I just want a shower, and...and...to...” Colby had sunk to his knees before Don could catch him.  He buried his head in his hands, sobs wracking his body.  Don helped Colby to his feet, leading him into his living room.

Don knew, from the search after Colby’s arrest, of the sparseness of Colby’s apartment.  He sat Colby down, kneeling at his feet.

“Colb.”  Don spoke softly.  “Colb, you need to answer a few questions for me.”  Colby’s head shot up, eyes red rimmed, cheeks tearstained.  “Don’t worry.  I just need to know if you are going to report this.”

“No!”  Panic filled Colby.  “I...I don’t want anyone else to know.  Please, don’t make me report it.”

“It’s ok, Colby.  No-one else needs to know.”  Don’s tone was reassuring.  “I just needed to know before you go for your shower.”

“Physical evidence,” Colby whispered.  “I just wanna be clean.”  The sobbing increased, Colby’s head dropping back into his hands.

“I know, Colby.”  Don paused, biting his lower lip.  “Do you want to tell me who did this to you?”

“No.”  Colby’s reply was barely audible.  It was the answer Don had expected, but it still didn’t make it any easier for him to accept.  He couldn’t understand why Colby didn’t want to do anything about it.

“Ok, Colby.  Final question.  I want a doctor to come and see you.”  Colby looked about to argue, but Don held up a hand to stop him.  He placed a hand on Colby’s cheek, relieved when he didn’t flinch.  “Do you really think you’re going to sleep tonight without help?”

“No.”

“Ok, Colb.  I know someone discreet.  You won’t need to mention what happened.”  Don’s eyes held Colby’s.  “I’ll call them after you’ve showered.”

*****

As Colby showered, Don examined the contents of Colby’s kitchen.  It was a typical bachelor FBI agent’s kitchen – very little food, and a six pack in the fridge.  If Don wanted Colby to eat, it was going to have to be takeaway.

*****

As Don was about to knock on the bathroom door, Colby opened it.  His bathrobe was wrapped lightly around him; his arms crossed over his chest protectively.  What skin Don could see had been scrubbed raw.

“Feeling any better?”  Don knew it was a stupid question – a shower was not going to wash away what Colby had been through.

Colby shook his head.  “Couldn’t wash him off me.  Couldn’t get clean.”  Colby stepped into Don’s personal space, dropping his head onto Don’s shoulder.  He felt Don’s arms around him, supporting him.  A hand ran through Colby’s hair.  He froze; Don felt the tension rising in Colby’s body, and stepped back.

“Why don’t you go and get dressed.  I’ll order Chinese, and call the doctor.”  Don’s matter of fact tone set Colby on autopilot.  Don watched Colby enter his bedroom and close the door behind him.  Shaking his head slightly, Don returned to Colby’s living room to make his calls.

*****

The food arrived.  The doctor arrived.  Colby remained in his bedroom.  Don directed the doctor to the bedroom door, before returning to the kitchen to place the food in the oven to keep it warm.

*****

The knock on the door was accompanied by a female voice calling his name.  He looked at the door, trying to decide whether or not to open it.

“Colby, Don asked me to come over.  He said you needed something to help you sleep.”  She paused.  “I’m just going to go talk to Don.  I’ll be here when you’re ready to come out.”

*****

Colby appeared an hour later dressed in very loose jogging pants and a very baggy jumper, arms wrapped tightly around himself.  His face was pale, red rimmed eyes standing out.  For all his build, Don thought he looked small, defeated – and Don wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“Colby, sit down,” Don instructed.  “I’ll get you some food.”  Don entered the kitchen, leaving Colby alone with the doctor.

“Don spoke to me, Colby.”  Colby’s head shot up.  The doctor raised a hand.  “He didn’t give me details.  Can I give you a quick check over – pulse, blood pressure?  I need to check them before I give you anything.”

When Colby nodded, the doctor checked him over quickly.  “Ok, your pulse and blood pressure are both a bit high, but under the circumstances, that’s understandable.  I’ll leave some tablets with Don for you.”

*****

The doctor spoke to Don as Colby picked at his food.  After showing the doctor out, Don stood in the living room doorway watching Colby.  Glancing at his watch, Don decided it was late enough to advise Colby to go to bed.

“Colby.”  Don moved to crouch at Colby’s feet.  “Why don’t you take these tablets and go to bed?”

Colby eyed the tablets suspiciously, before reaching out for them.  He took them with the water Don had brought.

“Will you stay?” There was a deep despair in Colby’s tone which Don could not refuse.

“I’ll stay,” Don confirmed.  “You go through to bed.  I’ll be here if you need me.”

Don watched his formerly confident agent shuffle into his bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.  Making himself comfortable on Colby’s battered sofa, Don closed his eyes, trying to decide his next move in getting Colby to open up to him.

 


End file.
